


Custom-made Idol

by summoninglupine



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Birthday, Gen, Kamen Rider Zero-One References, Persona 4 Arena, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: The recollection of those who had gone before surfaced, their own sorrows, their own failings, the sea breeze upon her face, the warmth of the sun above her. Would this other model have the same thoughts, the same feelings?
Kudos: 2





	Custom-made Idol

“An older model?” she asked.

“Yes,” the other girl responded, her hands folded in her lap, her expression unreadable.

This was unexpected, she thought, and there came a strange sensation of reluctance, an unwillingness to process what she was being told. Yet at the same time as these feelings manifested, there was also the sensation of pride that she was able to process such things, as if in the doing so, she was somehow closer to the idealised version of herself, the perfectly human version of herself that she so aspired.

The recollection of those who had gone before surfaced, their own sorrows, their own failings, the sea breeze upon her face, the warmth of the sun above her. Would this other model have the same thoughts, the same feelings?

“I was unaware of your presence,” she murmured.

“It is understandable,” the other girl announced.

“Yes,” she agreed, tilting her head, and asked, “Your generation?”

The girl held up her right hand, folding down one finger with her thumb.

“3rd Generation.”

Aigis nodded.

“This makes you my senior,” she observed.

“Yes,” the other girl remarked, her tone bright, yet somehow lacking the quality necessary to make it sound natural.

Again, Aigis recalled the beach, the warm, summer breeze. Perhaps the situation was not as unusual as it had once been. Since the advent of Hiden Intelligence’s first HumaGears, there had been a cultural revolution in the manner in which artificial humanoids were employed, she should not be so surprised to find older models of the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon project revived once more.

Yet it troubled her that she did not possess the memories of this girl, that her experiences had not been incarnated within her. The sensation made her feel somehow less whole, less complete, and such a feeling inspired a strange compassion within her.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“This unit is designated Mayuyuroid,” the other proclaimed.

Aigis nodded.

“When were you activated?”

“December, 2006,” came the reply.

“Oh,” Aigis noted with confusion. 

This date was fairly late in the development of the programme. Surely she should have possessed some recollection of the other if this was true.

Again, she found her memories drifting back to the beach in Yakushima, to the recollection of all that she was before, her precious sisters, and the sad, pained girl from whom they were all descended. 

Whilst dwelling upon such matters, she realised with surprise, that today was the anniversary of her own activation, that today it was her birthday.

“Mayuyuroid,” she answered, “do you like cake?”

The other girl’s face suddenly lit up in a surprisingly human smile.

“Of course!” she answered.

Aigis nodded with seriousness.

“Today would be a sensible day on which to eat cake. It is decided. Let us adjourn.”

In her heart, she felt the tremulous emotion of that girl she remembered, that girl she would never know, and, as such, she felt a sudden warmth towards the other android, reaching out and taking her hand in hers, leading her forward in the direction of Iwatodai’s finest cake shops.

It was a good feeling, she thought, the sensation that, in knowing others, she might better know herself. The other girl’s hand was warm in hers, and it reminded her of long ago, of a time when she was not so alone.

In her heart, she knew now that, with all her friends, and with the presence of Labrys and Mayuyuroid, she would never be alone again.


End file.
